Conventionally, there is a printer used to carry out printing on a label and issuing the printed label. On the back surface opposite the printing surface of the label is an adhesive layer. The label used in such a printer includes a label with amount and a label without a mount, both of which are wound into a roll shape and are set in a sheet holding section of the printer. The label with the mount is formed by attaching a label that is already cut into a predetermined size to a belt-shaped mount and then winding the label into a roll shape. The label without the mount is formed by winding a belt-shaped label into a roll shape and is cut off at the time of issuance.
As the mount of the label with the mount becomes rubbish after the printing and issuing, a user who wants to avoid such a disposal problem uses the label without the mount.
The label without the mount is held, conveyed, printed, cut and issued in a state in which the adhesive layer is exposed. In such a constitution, there is a concern that such a label is undesirably attached to the inside of the printer. Thus, conventionally, various measures are taken to prevent the undesirable attachment of the label to each section of the printer. However, it is difficult to find a reliable preventive measure and there is still room for improvement.